


Rainflower

by SivValkyrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: Song lyrics and poetry written from character's perspectives, all from different fandoms. I write these just to be creative, or to process my emotions (it's easier to process things if you're in someone else's shoes).It's not really anything amazing, but I just want to share these.
Kudos: 1





	1. Storm Drain (Magdalene-TMNT 2012)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is possibly only going to be understood by veterans of the TMNT 2012 fandom. It's from the perspective of Magdalene, April and Donatello's daughter.
> 
> I was the person that came up with Magdalene in like, 2013- and I handed her over to someone who partnered up with someone else to do art and fanfics with her, and then all of a sudden, she was kinda popular. I don't really remember most of it. Oh well.

I can’t make the mistakes that you made, the ones that left you alone and afraid

Fifteen years ago, back when your world was beautiful and strange

I know the maze like the back of my hand, the crumbling walls and the maintenance men

The earthquakes of the subway train, and the footsteps of Manhattan

It’s so strange that I have her hair, but it’s like she was never here

She gave me life, but she could be anywhere

I’m just a girl, looking up through the storm drain

Thinking about the fairytales from when you were my age

You said she was everything, and you said it was love at first sight

So why did she leave us behind?

I’m just a girl, searching for answers

But everything I’ll ever need will be in the sewers

Just me and dad, and dad and me, and sometimes your brothers

They call me a miracle, but I cost you my mother


	2. Aria (Catra-SheRa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra being gay, post-finale.

I wore your promises like a diamond, just like the kind we never saw

Back when it was you and me against the Horde, where nothing glittered at all

And now you cover me head to toe in the finest jewels in the galaxy

But nothing compares to the way it feels when you say that you love me

How many slow burns did it take to heal

To finally know that it’s all so real?

The war is over, there’s nothing left to fight

Lay with me, and we’ll watch the sun rise

Freedom rings in your voice, singing softly, and I can’t escape

I surrender, to the beating of your heart, to the warmth of your embrace

I am alive with the universe, awake with all Etheria

We were never a duet, we’ve always been an aria

We are an aria


End file.
